fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
List of main characters in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends
This is a list of main characters seen in the animated television series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Humans Mac A bright, creative, happy-go-lucky, sensitive and somewhat shy 8-year-old boy and Bloo's creator and best friend who visits Foster's every day. Mac is often the voice of reason among his friends (especially Bloo) when they're making decisions. However, his good nature tends to make him somewhat naive. He is very attached to Bloo and it is shown in episodes such as "House of Bloo's" and "Duchess of Wails" that his biggest fear is never seeing him again because Bloo is what keeps him happy and cheerful and vice versa. Mac becomes extremely high and hyperactive to the point of a rabid mania when he eats sugar. Once in this state, he will become impossible to control, will often become obsessed with seeking any other source of sugar, and if he gets hyperactive enough, will run around naked or in his underwear. He also has a huge crush on Frankie. Mac and Bloo are the two main protagonists of the series. Frankie Foster The laid back granddaughter of Madame Foster who works basically every job in the house. Goo A fast-talking girl who first appears in "Go Goo Go". Her parents let her name herself when she was a baby so her full name is "Goo Goo Ga Ga". She looks a little older than Mac, though it's never been stated how old she is. Madame Foster The founder of Foster's. She is elderly, but has child-like boundless energy and enjoys life to the fullest. Terrence Mac's stupid 13-year old brother. He takes delight in bullying Mac and making his life miserable. Imaginary friends Bloo Main article: Bloo Mac's 5-year-old imaginary friend and best friend who resembles a simple, domed cylinder. Bloo is often very self-centered, egotistic, narcissistic, and occasionally sociopathic as well as having a knack for getting in trouble. Despite all this, he still has a good heart and apologizes for his actions. Bloo loves paddle-balls even though he cannot make the ball hit the paddle (though the only time he was able to do it was in the episode "Let Your Hare Down"). His full name is "Blooregard Q. Kazoo". He became increasingly mischievous over the run of the series and can be a show-off. He is the only character to appear in every episode of the series. Note: Bloo was mentioned by Eric Cartman in the South Park trilogy episode Imagination Land as well as making a cameo appearience briefly. Mac and Bloo also made a cameo appearance in The Powerpuff Girls Series Finale: "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!" Coco Coco is an imaginary friend that was discovered as opposed to being created. Her discovers were Douglas and Adam. Her creator has never been known. Although she speaks exclusively in a multitude of variations of the word "Coco", the entire cast can understand her perfectly well, although we cannot. She is a cross between a bird, an airplane, and a palm tree. She can lay colorful eggs that contain seemingly anything and everything. Wilt A tall red imaginary friend who enjoys helping others, playing basketball, and constantly appologizes for no reason at all. His left eyestalk and arm are damaged from an accident that happened to him before he came to Foster's. Eduardo A Spanish guardian friend. He is very easily frightened and at times talks in complete Spanish. Mr. Herriman A British rabbit friend created by Madame Foster. He is in charge of the house and is very strict about the rules. Cheese A lactose intolerant pale-yellow friend who debuted in "Mac Daddy." Cheese was at first thought to be an imaginary friend created by Mac, but was actually created by his neighbor Louise. Cheese appears to be somewhat madcap and dim-witted, often saying incoherent phrases and breaking into sudden bouts of screaming. Cheese likes chocolate milk (even though he is lactose intolerant), cereal, and so forth. In the finale of the series, Goodbye To Bloo, because Louise's new residence bans imaginary friends, Cheese makes a surprise appearance announcing "Now we're brother roomies!" in the climatic scene. Duchess Main article: Duchess A "high-maintenance" pedigree friend who is pompous, ugly, rude, arrogant, selfish, self-centered, and lazy up to the points she orders Frankie to open her eyelids for her first thing in the morning and speaks with a deep foreign accent. She considers herself superior to all the other imaginary friends, is extremely negative towards everyone, and never says anything nice (despite this, she has helped someone in four episodes, albeit for selfish reasons). Whenever Duchess turns on the spot, her entire body pivots like a sheet of paper being flipped, revealing that she is two-dimensional (however, in the pilot movie "House of Bloo's", she was not two-dimensional). Her full name is "Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickety the First, Last, and Only". "Adoption" online In 2005, Cartoon Network Latin America website gave viewers a chance to adopt an imaginary friend online, with Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo as their choices. Similar to the Neopets site from Nick.com, the web surfers gave their friends food to eat (some good, some not so good) and games to play to keep their imaginary friend happy. At the end of the promotional period, the adopters got a certificate thanking them for participating. In September 2005, a similar month long game was launched in the United States on Cartoon Network's official site, along with a separate link at FostersFriends.com. In addition to the four previously mentioned friends, players could adopt Uncle Pockets, Cheese, or Ivan. This updated version also used the voice actors associated with those characters, improved graphics, and increased use of Flash animation. Until December 10, 2005, those who made adoptions were able to keep an eye on them. Many of the character reactions have been incorporated into bumpers since May 22, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Through late 2006 and into 2007, this game was known as "Adopt An Imaginary Friend 2" on Cartoon Network's Latin American site. References Category:Lists